villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
George Woodman
George Woodman is the stern, no nonsense, Sheriff of the Greenvale police force. Untrusting of York, he serves as his foil for most of the game. Occasionally he shows a more sensitive side as well, revealing his tragic past to York, and eventually approving of York taking over the investigation. However, once all of the pieces come together, it is revealed that George is the Raincoat Killer himself. Behind all of the murders plaguing Greenvale, George is the true secondary antagonist of Deadly Premonition. History George endured a rough childhood due to his abusive, mentally ill, mother. Mentally scarred from it, he seeked out power of his own: like the power his mother had over him. Gaining a cult like harem he was in complete control of, he felt unsatisfied. When Emily showed up in Greenvale, he saw her as a beautiful goddess from the city, and far superior to the women from his country town. Emily rejected his romantic advances though, giving him a further sense of entitlement. Between discovering immortal deer that had devoured the red seeds, seeing secret files in the police station on how to gain immortality, and through the corrupting influence of Forrest Kaysen (who told George he was the chosen one), he became the Raincoat Killer (a tribute to the local legend), and decided to pursue the power of immortality at any cost. This led to him killing Anna Graham, as his first sacrifice. FBI Investigation After his first murder, the FBI sent Agent Francis Morgan York to investigate. Apparently aware of his arrival, George attacked York as his alter ego for the first time after his car was wrecked. After surviving the confrontation, York met with George in person. George was cold towards York, and constantly untrusting of him. His act as a typical, small town Sheriff, led to York dubbing him The Monarch of Greenvale. They continued to be on poor terms, until the scene of a second murder was discovered. The victim, Becky Ames, was not dead at the scene of the crime, and had the ability to testify to who the murderer was. Feigning an attempt to help her though, George ended up killing Becky, and managed to pass it off as an accident. Later attempting to kill Diane, she is once again found alive by York, and George once again manages to kill her without suspicion. After this occurance, George went out drinking with York, where he revealed his tragic past, and told York that he will truly let him take charge of the investigation. Whether any of this was true, or if it was just an act to get York to trust him, is unknown. Once York continued the investigation after this, he began discovering more leads on the nature of the red seeds. York was able to find the immortality instructions in the river, where George had thrown them to hide the evidence. After this, he learned of the discovery of the recently missing police officer Thomas MacLaine, and went to find him. After investigating his apartment, the ghost of Anna directed York towards the hideout of George's cult. Investigating it, he was then kidnapped by Thomas. After being rescued by Emily, it had become clear that Thomas was not the killer. Thomas himself revealed that he was one of George's lovers from his cult, and york realized he was the only other person who could have accessed the truth. Heading to the police station to arrest George, York and Emily find Carol, his final murder victim. After Carol poisons Emily with seeds, York sends her with Kaysen to get medical attention, and goes in to face Geroge alone. Death After chasing the Raincoat Killer through the police station, York finally faces him. George removes his coat, and reveals his plans to York. After an intense fight, George mutates into an even stronger form, which York also defeats. When George throws his axe at York, he fires his gun, which reflects it, and sends it into his chest. The axe becomes a lightning rod, which causes several bolts to hit George, until he is dead. Gallery Raincoat Killer.png|George's Alter Ego, The Raincoat Killer Killer Strike.png|The Raincoat Killer about to strike. George First Form.png|George's first form after obtaining "immortality" George Final Form.png|George's final form Category:Video Game Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Pedophiles Category:Old Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Lawful Evil Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Mass Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Gay Bashing Category:Evil Genius Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tragic Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Villains Category:Rivals Category:Monsters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Frauds Category:Social Darwinists Category:Gunmen Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Supernatural Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:Outright Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Genocidal Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Death Gods Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Horror Villains Category:Mascots Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Spoilers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Brainwashers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals